


Nocturne

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Haunted Houses, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Bill takes Wanda for a walk in the woods and talks her into exploring an old house. She should have known better ...
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Bill Weasley
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Something Wicked Fic Exchange 2020





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MWolfe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/gifts).



> Written for #SomethingWicked2020 in Marvelously Magical Fanfiction
> 
> Prompt: Person A is dragged by Person B to investigate an abandoned Manor.
> 
> Written for Day 24 - Non-OTP in 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50544026008/in/dateposted-public/)   
>  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50544026668/in/dateposted-public/)

“Come on, love. What could it hurt?” Bill grinned at Wanda as he pointed to the old building in the woods behind them. “It’s just an old house. What harm could there be in it?”

“Says the man who cringes at the full moon,” Wanda mumbled under her breath. “I have never had good experiences with houses that look like that. Why go looking for trouble?’

“Because it is there.” Bill shrugged before grabbing her hand. “Look at those amazing stained glass windows. I’ve heard that there is a piano inside that people hear play in the middle of the night. Let's just go and look.”

“That’s how this always starts. Let’s just go and look. What could possibly go wrong?” Wanda growled at Bill as he pulled her towards the old house. “Last time I let you pull me into something like this I had to deal with a werewolf and a disappearing floor.”

Bill continued to pull Wanda down the path towards the old house. “Just a quick look around, I promise. It doesn’t feel like there are any curses or wards cast here. I’ll even play the piano for you.”

“Bill Weasley, how do you know there is a piano in there?” Wanda stopped in the middle of the path and refused to move. “I am not moving from here until you tell me how you know that. That place gives me the creeps. It could have bugs and snakes and spiders and …”

“You sound like my little brother when it comes to spiders.” Bill tugged her into his embrace. “I will admit to sneaking a peak in the windows a few months ago and saw the piano, but I have not been inside and I am not setting you up. I just wanted to explore it with you.”

“I will hex you to the next full moon if anything goes wrong.” Wanda sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder. “I have heard stories about this place - The howling hovel or the creaking manor or something like that.”

“This is not the shrieking shack.” Bill chuckled as he kissed the top of Wanda’s head. “That is an adventure for another day and the story is better told by one of my brothers and my brother-in-law. This is just an old house that time and people have seemed to have forgotten.”

Bill pulled Wanda towards the front door. Weeds and trees had grown up around the old house, adding a sense of dread to the house. “Are you sure we should be here?” Wanda whispered as Bill pushed on the front door.

“ _Lumos_.” Bill held his wand in front of them as he walked into the front room. “I contacted the wizard who owns the property. He is thinking about having the house restored and needed a curse breaker to check things out. I thought we could do two things at once.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Wanda whispered sarcastically. “Wanda, come explore a haunted house with me. It’ll be fun. Oh, by the way, I’m also being paid to check it for curses and other voodoo.”

“It’s not like that. love.” Bill stopped in the middle of the sitting room to look at all the sheet draped forms. “I have wanted to explore this place for years. Being able to help another wizard out is just another plus. Look, the piano.”

With a flourish and a cloud of dust, Bill pulled the cover off the piano shaped lump in the far corner of the room. “Now to see if it is still in tune. There is even a piece ready to be played ...”

“Bill, wait a minute.” Wanda picked up a piece of parchment that had fluttered from under the sheet as Bill had removed it from the piano. “ _Nocturne ludere in desiderio tibi ... lupum nisi de illa de sanguine ambulare non auferetur_ … maybe you should not play that piece.”

Wanda watched as a bubble began to form around Bill as he played the first notes of the piece in front of him. Dropping the paper she had been reading, she began to gather her power.

“Bill, you need to step away from the piano.” She ground her back teeth as she felt her power pool in her fingertips. “If that bubble gets any bigger, it will destroy you. I can feel it. Do you know what that paper said?”

“I have to finish the nocturne.” Bill’s voice sounded distant as the silvery bubble continued to grow around him. This place is called Wolf Hill and this is the Wolf’s Nocturne ... Play the nocturne at your desire ... only those of the wolf's blood can walk away …”

“Please, stop,” Wanda could feel panic grow with her power. “Nothing is worth losing you to a curse. Stop playing.”

“Can’t stop.” Bill began to pant as the music built in intensity. “Have to finish the song to free the house. Must finish the nocturne. I’ll be fine. Trust me.”

Wanda let her power leave her fingers as the bubble completely enclosed Bill, the piano and his words. “AHHHHH … BIIILLLL”

Dropping to the floor, Wanda let her head rest on her knees. This is what she had been afraid of when he mentioned exploring the old house. The music continued to fill the sitting room as Wanda watched color shift along the surface of the bubble that had swallowed Bill and the piano. The world seemed to stand still as she listened to the music fill the empty house

The howling of wolves rumbled through the house as Bill finished playing the piece on the piano before him. The shadow of his wolf rubbed against his skin and settled into a deep corner of his mind. “It is done.”

Wanda watched the bubble pop as the last notes of a wolf’s howl echoed through the house. Bill was slumped over the keyboard, alive but pale.

Carefully, Wanda sat on the bench beside him and pulled him into her embrace. “Wake up. Please, wake up. Where is that stupid wolf when you need him?’

“Right here.” Bill growled as he let his eyes slowly open. “I am the reason he came here. I am the reason he could play the Wolf’s Nocturne and survive it.”

“What do you mean? It is just a piece of music.” Wanda looked into Bill’s changing eyes. “How is this possible?”

“Even shadows have power, little witch.” Bill continued to growl. “He may never become a wolf but I am always here, a shadow in the back of his mind and in his magic.”

Wanda watched Bill’s eye close as he made the last declaration. “I don’t think I have actually been talking to you, have I? How often does he do that.”

“What was that, love?” Bill whisper pilled Wanda from her thoughts. “Has it lifted? That was the strangest thing. I have never had my shadow become that present. He actually spoke to me.”

“Who spoke to you?” Wanda watched Bill’s eyes change from bright gold to deep green. “Do you remember what you said when you first woke?”

“I have carried the shadow of a wolf with me since I was attacked by a werewolf during the War.” Bill took a deep breath. “Sometimes he talks to me but I have never transformed into a werewolf. It almost felt like I was watching and not in control as I played that piece. Whatever was holding this house left when the wolves howled and the music stopped.”

“Are we done here?” Wanda ran her fingers through Bill’s hair. “I love to hear you play the piano, but I am not a big fan of haunted houses or cursed pianos.”

“Yes, we’re done here. The house feels lighter.” Bill stood up from the piano bench and held out his hand. “I’m famished. Care to join me for a bite?”

“Is that you or your wolf talking?”

“I guess you will have to wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Latin Translation:  
> Nocturne ludere in desiderio tibi ... lupum nisi de illa de sanguine ambulare non auferetur ... - Play the nocturne at your desire ... only those of the wolf's blood can walk away ...


End file.
